prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukunaga Arata
is a lone warrior who fights for a free and colorful future. Even though Arata seems to be like any other boy in his age, he actually is something special. Arata has the rare power to transform into the Pretty Cure warrior named . Personality Despite his confident and slightly arrogant appearance, Arata is one of the biggest cowards that have ever attended his school. There's hardly anything he is proud of and he often has stated that he would be prefer to be "a different me". Even though he can't stand himself very much, the people around him, especially his best friend Nakano Ayumi, really seem to support him and encourage him not to give up. His behavior has slightly changed after he met Jaclyn, the messenger of the future, who claimed herself to come from a different time, and transformed into Cure Thyme for the first time. Since then, Arata has managed to grow over his old self and seemingly has even gained a little confidence. However, the gap between Arata and Cure Thyme is still very big. Appearance Arata is appears to be about the height of an average 15-year-old boy attending the first year of High School. Arata has blonde colored hair, brown colored eyes and wears simple, grey-colored glasses. He's usually seen wearing a dark blue colored vest with a golden emblem at the left side of the vest. Underneath the vest, he wears a grey hoodie with dark blue trims. He wears grey pants as well as black shoes. Cure Thyme has dark brown colored hair and brown colored eyes. Unlike Arata, Thyme doesn't wear any glasses, however, his fairy partner tends to accompany Cure Thyme by sitting on his head. His outfit is mainly cyan green colored and resembles the outfit of a traditional Japanese person. In addition to his Japanese-styled clothes, Cure Thyme wears arm protectors that are black colored yet show some green highlights, especially around the ends and the fingers. Underneath his main outfit, Cure Thyme wears grey pants that slightly reach over his needs and have cyan green and black colored trims. Cure Thyme also wears black boots. He is usually seen carrying his Wand of Eldur. Relationships *'Jaclyn Rabbit:' Jaclyn is a rabbit-like creature, who always seems to be very close to Arata, especially when he transformed into Cure Thyme. Jaclyn says of herself to be the messenger of the future and came to the past to look for the warrior of time, who will protect the light of the new year. Arata cares for her as if she was his pet, but doesn't take the rabbit too serious. Etymology - Fukunaga comes from meaning "fortune" or "good fortune", combined with meaning "eternity", "long" or "lengthy". So Fukunaga could be translated as "eternal good fortune". - Arata is a Japanese given name used for males, whose meaning depends on the kanjis used. Arata's name is written with the kanjis meaning "new", and meaning "thick". Altogether his name can be translated as "new, thick". However, if the 太 is replaced with the hiragana character た, his name can be translated as "new", "fresh" or "novel". Cure Thyme - Thyme is an aromatic perennial evergreen herb with culinary, medicinal, and ornamental uses.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thyme Cure Thyme is Arata's Pretty Cure alter ego, who has the powers of the fireworks of a prosperous tomorrow. His powers only awaken during New Year's time. Cure Thyme is also known as the Pretty Cure of time. In order to perform his attacks, Thyme uses his Wand of Eldur. Attacks *'Salute Bomb:' Cure Thyme's main attack, whose name was derived from the type of firework known as salute.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salute_(pyrotechnics) He uses the attack by pointing at some spot in the night sky and shouts: "Salute Bomb!" Then an explosion resempling firework appears which has different effect. Cure Thyme usually uses it to cure New Year's eve from the power of despair. Transformation Trivia *Arata is a contestant in the New Year Pretty Cure contest. *Cure Thyme's name might be a pun to the English word "time", since both words are pronounced the same in English and in Japanese. References '''' Category:Male Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters